


Sweetest Sin

by confessorlove



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Infidelity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessorlove/pseuds/confessorlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU ADA Kahlan Amnell has had a long day but thankfully she has a boyfriend who can help her relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lots_pornbattle for the prompts of Modern AU: limo sex, Modern AU: lawyers, infidelity and secrets

Kahlan Amnell was anything but typical. Sure she seemed like a typical Assistant District Attorney on the outside but she was so much more than that. She was born for so much more than that. There was a reason Kahlan was so fond of prosecution. It had been her dream job since she was six years old. It was the best way to use her gift.

  
Kahlan was no ordinary woman. She was a descendant of an ancient line of women. Confessors, they had been called long ago. Her mother told her stories of how Confessor's used to rule but that time was long forgotten. Now was a time where the thought of magic existing was only for children's stories. That was why she kept her gift a secret.

  
She had lived her life only using her powers when it was required but now with her job, working as an ADA in Manhattan for the white collar crimes division, Kahlan used them more and more. It was easy for her to look into the eyes of the accused and see if they were guilty. That only made getting convictions easier which pleased her as well as her bosses.

But that gift was not the only thing that made Kahlan Amnell unique. She was special in a lot of other ways. She would often go above and beyond when it came to finding out why people did what they did. She would call upon one of her best friends, Richard Cypher to help her. He was a private eye and was always willing to help her in the pursuit of justice. He couldn't stand when people were taken advantage of for good reason. His father had lost everything in a scam and they still had not caught the man behind it.

  
Richard hoped that by helping Kahlan, he would find the man who ruined his father's business. He didn't even mind the complicated relationship he had with Kahlan. It was hard seeing her sometimes but he moved past it. High school and college were a long time ago. She had moved on and he needed to as well.

She was meeting him for lunch to discuss her most recent case and knew she needed his help. She walked from her office towards the cafe, ignoring the busy New York sidewalks. She was used to them. Her long dark hair billowed out behind her as she walked. It was hot but the breeze was nice. Her white blouse was airy and she was thankful for the choice she had made that morning. It was too hot for anything other than light clothing.

Richard smiled to himself as her heard the door to the cafe open followed by the familiar click of heels on tile. He knew her walk. He knew everything about her, or so he thought. "Kahlan," Richard said turning towards her as she approached the table. "Right on time."

"When am I ever late?" She asked with a hint of a smirk as she slid into the booth. "You've known me long enough to know I am always on time."

"True," he murmured, fingertips drumming on his half full glass of Coke. "You need me to look into something?"

"I always need you to look into something, Richard. You are the most resourceful PI I have ever met." She smiled at him before turning her attention to the waitress, ordering a BLT and a coffee.

"Thanks, Kahlan." He said with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

She dug through her bag for what seemed like ages before tossing a manila envelope on the table. "I need everything you can get me on Samuel Donovan. Everything you need is in there."  
Richard lifted it up and held it between two fingers, his brown eyes locked on her blue ones. "Another embezzlement case?"

She nodded just as the waitress brought her coffee. Kahlan took a sip before giving him a better answer. "Yes, they think he is the first step in taking down whoever is behind this whole thing. I doubt he knows who is behind it but it ever hurts to look into it. I just can't wait for this whole scheming illegal thing to come crashing down. Who do these people think they are taking money from innocent people like that?"

Richard just shrugged, stirring his straw absently in what remained of his Coke. "They are nothing more than thieves."

"You couldn't be more right. It's disgusting and the worst part is I'm sure who ever is behind this thing has millions of dollars."

"Probably," he said as the waitress brought their food. They ate quietly, their conversation switched back to simple small talk. They had after all known each other for years. "So what about that mystery guy? Are you ready to tell me who he is?"

Scrunching her nose she shot him a glare and shook her head. "I don't see why you care anyway. It's not really any of your business."

"I can't be interested in my ex-girlfriend's love life?" Richard said, quirking his brow slightly.

"It makes me wonder if you want me back." Kahlan smiled before continuing. "We were together for a long time."

"I thought we would be together forever."

"So did I," she murmured. "There was a time when I thought that but things changed, we grew apart."

Richard nodded, still wishing that things could be done again. They hadn't grown apart as much as she thought; after all they were still best friends. "I know that. But honestly, what does Mr. Mystery have that I don't?"

Kahlan couldn't help but laugh and she shook her head. "He makes me happy, Richard. Isn't that enough? I'm not saying you don't it's just different with him."

"Whatever Kahlan. Don't worry; I won't interfere with your happiness." He pulled out his wallet and threw some cash down on the table. "Lunch is on me. See you later, Kahlan." Without another word he picked up the manila envelope and left. He had work to do.

Kahlan sat there finishing her coffee and wondering if her secret relationship would be the end of her friendship with Richard. It was obvious he still cared for her but she had moved on. She could only hope that someday he would move on too.

-

The day went by fast and Kahlan managed to finish all her work on time. She had mountains of paperwork and several meetings about various cases but nothing seemed to catch her attention. She needed to find out what Richard could tell her about Donovan. She was itching to bring down this embezzlement ring. She knew it would make her career and even if this was only the first step, she had faith in herself. After all, she had her gift working in her favor.

Sure she could have simply confessed him to see if he knew anything but where is the challenge in that? Besides, her power was a secret. No one could ever know and needlessly confessing a suspected criminal would only draw unwanted attention.

Her taxi let her off on the corner and she walked slowly towards her apartment, she sun quickly dipping below the horizon. She paid little attention to anything until she heard a car pull up next to her. "Kahlan," the voice behind the tinted glass called. She turned and wasn't surprised to see a limo following her at a crawl, her name having come from whoever was in the back seat.

She smiled to herself, stopping and turning, idly playing with her bracelet that had been a gift from him. "Yes, Darken."

He didn't lower the window but instead the door opened and his voice came from the shadows somewhere inside the limousine. "Get in."

Kahlan stood there, her hands on her hips just staring into the car, seeing just the outline of his form in the shadows. "What's in it for me?" She said with a smirk.  
Darken laughed before answering her. "Oh there is something in it for you, my dear." He watched as she slid into the limo and shut the door, smirking to himself and wondering how lucky he was to have a woman as beautiful as Kahlan Amnell at his beckon call.

Slipping closer to her on the seat as the car started moving, Darken snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest. "I've missed you." He said as he buried his nose in her luscious curls.

"I've missed you too, Darken but I've been busy." She tilted her neck as she felt him begin peppering her throat with kisses, his hand on her bare thigh where her skirt ended.

"I always miss you, Kahlan" Darken whispered as his hand on her thigh slid higher and higher up her bare skin.

She smiled seductively, pressing herself down against him and grinding slightly. "You want me, don't you Darken?" She murmured, nipping his lower lip before capturing his mouth in a heated kiss, not giving him time to answer her.

He kissed her hungrily, his hand on the small of her back, slipping beneath her blouse and feeling her soft skin. It never ceased to amaze him how easy it was for him to want her. Things were never like this with anyone else. His hand slipped higher up her back until he reached the back of her bra, unhooking it quickly.

She kissed him until she was dizzy, her body craving air, breaking the kiss she kissed along his jaw and up to his earlobe, sucking lightly before pulling back. She moved just enough so she could unbutton his shirt and pull it off. "Darken," she moaned as his hand slipped higher up her thigh, finger slipping under her lacy panties and teasing her core.

He smirked against her neck, sucking hard on her pulse point as he pulled her blouse and bra off her. "I want you," he gasped in her ear, his fingers still teasing her folds and circling her nub. "And I know you want me too."

She ground down against his hand, body craving more contact, arching slightly as his fingers worked her. "Yes..."

They stayed like that, his hand bringing her more pleasure that she could have thought possible as she arched and moaned. Then before she could blink, Darken was pressing her back to the floor of the limo, his hand hooking inside her panties and pulling them out from beneath her short skirt as she stared up at the color changing lights covering the roof.

She glanced at him and she saw him undoing his pants as fast as he could. The thought made her core clench with desire, tongue flicking out to we her lips. "This is a first for me, Darken. Sex in a limo." She smirked watching his reaction as he reached into his pants and freed his cock.

"It's good to try new things, Kahlan." He said as bunched her skirt around her waist and settled between her legs, he mouth trailing kisses over the mound of her breast before taking her taut nipple in his mouth and sucking.

She arched into him, moaning and she felt his iron length against her thigh. She wanted him desperately, her hands on his back pulling him ever closer. She could feel her powers welling inside and was thankful she wore her magical necklace every day. She wouldn't want to claim his soul just as much as she wouldn't want to go through life without the pleasure of his touch.

He shifted and she moaned; his manhood sliding against her slippery core. His tongue laving her nipple and making her moan. "Darken," she moaned as her leg wrapped around his waist, the heel of her pumps scratching him lightly.

He moaned in reply, shifting and sliding deep inside her warmth with a single thrust. She gasped, her nails raking his back as her hips bucked instinctively.

Kahlan gasped as he started to move, her body moving in time with his. Moaning and groaning with each move he made, tilting and arching her neck as he sucked on her pulse.  
They moved together, pleasure building within them. It was amazing and Kahlan couldn't help the keening cries of ecstasy that escaped her lips with each gasp for breath. She could never get enough of him, arching and bucking, pleasure shooting up her spine as she felt the familiar tug of her powers building deep inside.

He grunted and groaned as he thrusted deep over and over until he felt her coming around him, her muscles spasming as her orgasm rocked her. Magic released, contained only by the necklace she always wore. A Rada’han. It had been in her family for centuries. The magical collar was spelled to appear as a simple pendant. Her powers were a gift but she needed to keep them in check. The danger almost made it more thrilling.

He couldn't last with her arching and crying out like that. He figured sex in a moving car was a kink of hers. Thrusting a few more time he buried himself to the hilt, pulsing deep within her as his fingers dug into her hip. Their cries echoed through the limo as he sagged against her, gasping for breath. They lay together on the floor of the limo for several minutes. Darken's body pressing down against hers making her feel safe.

He nuzzled her hair and kissed her neck before finally sitting up. "We should get dressed. I think we are almost there."

She nodded and sat up, reaching for her bra. "You know it would have been easier if you left this on me."

Darken just chuckled as he watched her clasp her bra and pull on her blouse. "True but it wouldn't have been as much fun." He said with a smirk as he pulled his shirt on and rearranged his pants.

"Anything is possible." She ran her fingers through her tangled locks, shaking her loose curls before pulling her panties on. "I've missed you." She said taking a seat next to him once her clothes were back in order.

"I've missed you too." He cupped her cheek and kissed her gently, thumb brushing against her cheekbone. "But you know how it is, Kahlan. You have work and so do I. Not to mention the press would have a field day if they knew I was sleeping with you."

Kahlan scoffed, rolling her eyes slightly as she leaned back in the limo. "They are fools if they think you and Nicci have a happy marriage."

"I know that and you know that. It's all that matters."

Just then the limo came to a halt outside the swanky hotel they always stayed in. Darken kissed her briefly before the driver could open the door. "Shall we continue this upstairs?" He murmured with a smirk as the door opened.

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything else." Together they got out of the limo and walked arm in arm towards the elevator. Both of them looking forward to a night full of pleasure in their lovers arms.


End file.
